


Аплодисменты

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Hurt, dark!Padme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время полета на Мустафар Падме обнаружила Оби-Вана и была очень недовольна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аплодисменты

О постороннем на борту компьютер сообщил сразу после взлета. Падме хотела было вернуться и вышвырнуть наглого джедая с корабля, но, подумав, отказалась от этой идеи. Противника лучше держать поближе, особенно, если тот уверен, что водит тебя за нос. Поэтому она неторопливо рассчитала курс на Мустафар, немного полюбовалась на светящийся туннель гиперпространства и только потом, установив бластер в режим оглушения, отправилась разыскивать незваного пассажира.

Она проверила каюты, камбуз и машинное отделение — ничего. Размышляя, не может ли джедай скрываться от нее с помощью Силы, Падме открыла дверь гардеробной и с трудом удержалась от смеха. Какое там скрываться! Привалившись к переборке и укрывшись одним из ее платьев, магистр-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби самым возмутительным образом спал.

— Как мило, — проворчала Падме. — Это мое любимое платье!

Почувствовав ее присутствие, джедай пошевелился, открыл глаза и сонно улыбнулся:

— Привет, Падме, давно не виделись.

— Как не стыдно, Оби-Ван! — Она нарочито возмущенно всплеснула руками. — Прятаться в шкафу приличной девушки! А если бы тебя увидел Энакин? Что бы он подумал? Ты же знаешь, каким он может быть ревнивым! 

При упоминании Энакина Оби-Ван помрачнел. Поднявшись на ноги, он рассеяно взглянул на платье, которое все еще держал в руках, скомкал и сунул на полку. Падме поморщилась — как так можно, это же родианский шелк! С платьем придется попрощаться.

— Прости, что пришлось тебя обмануть, но ты не оставила мне выбора. Я должен остановить Энакина.

— Пфф, — фыркнула Падме. — Лучше бы ты подумал, как остановить меня.

Он не ожидал от нее нападения — а кто бы ожидал? — и выстрел оглушил джедая, как любого другого. Зато в себя пришел он куда быстрее, чем Падме предполагала: с помощью дроидов она едва успела приковать его наручниками к креслу.

Оби-Ван несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя муть перед глазами. Недоуменно подергал наручники, нахмурился:

— Падме, что происходит? Освободи меня.

— Ты тайно проник на мой корабль и угрожал убить моего мужа. — Она скрестила руки на груди. — Похоже, некоторые меры предосторожности не помешают.

— Ты что, Падме? — изумился Оби-Ван. — Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда!

— А Энакину?

Оби-Ван отвел взгляд.

— Если придется. Падме, я же тебе все рассказал, он убил детей в Храме и…

— А я сказала, что не стану тебе помогать. У тебя избирательная глухота или выборочная амнезия? Наручники останутся.

Оби-Ван с интересом посмотрел на нее:

— Ты правда думаешь, что они меня удержат?

Его взгляд стал отрешенным, как всегда, когда джедаи обращаются к Силе, но тут же лицо перекосилось от боли, тело забилось в конвульсиях.

— Ай-яй-яй, — покачала головой Падме. — Кажется я забыла предупредить, что всякие джедайские штучки в этих наручниках лучше не пробовать. Шив как знал, что однажды они мне пригодятся.

Оби-Ван судорожно пытался вздохнуть, на лбу выступила испарина.

— Шив? Палпатин? С каких пор ты зовешь его… — Кажется, до него начало что-то доходить. — Он дал тебе наручники против джедаев? Тебе?! Ты… Ты знала о его планах? Ты — с ним?!

— Я с ним, — кивнула Падме. — С самого начала.

Она полюбовалась ошарашенным выражением на лице Оби-Вана и продолжила:

— Ты даже не представляешь себе, как легко всех дурить, прикидываясь невинной тукой. Даже вы, джедаи, со всей вашей хваленой Силой, не видите дальше собственного носа, что уж говорить про сенаторов. Милая девочка Падме, такая наивная, такая влюбленная в демократию. Ну как ей не доверять? Шив отлично рассчитал: те, кто начинал сомневаться в нем, шли ко мне. Тьфу! Какое счастье, что скоро все кончится. Я стану Императрицей Галактики и смогу снова быть собой.

— Что? Императрицей? Как? — выдохнул Оби-Ван.

— Если все пойдет как надо, то вместе с Энакином, — улыбнулась Падме. — А если нет, придется потерпеть старого таунтауна.

Она наслаждалась моментом. 

Вот чего ей не хватало — зрителей. Падме — настоящую Падме — знал только Палпатин. Конечно, скоро ее узнает вся Галактика, но что ей за дело до безликих миллионов. Она хотела видеть глаза тех, кто верил ей — и верил напрасно. Хотела видеть растерянность, потрясение, хотела видеть ужас перед ней настоящей. Она заслужила аплодисменты.

Падме наслаждалась непониманием в глазах джедая, неуверенностью, страхом. Беспомощностью. 

Но потом Оби-Ван все испортил.

Он потряс головой, заглянул ей в глаза и сказал:

— Палпатин — могущественный ситх. Он мог внушить тебе все это.

— Внушить? Мне? — Падме задохнулась от возмущения. — Я не слабоумная идиотка!

— Он морочил голову всему Сенату и Ордену джедаев.

— С моей помощью!

— Нет, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Я не верю. Ты не могла.

Она хлестнула его ладонью по лицу.

— Я не могла?! Не могла?!

Она ударила еще раз, но что джедаю пощечины, нужно нечто посущественнее. Ее взгляд упал на световой меч, все еще висевший на поясе джедая. Идеально.

Меч включился с негромким гудением, Падме осторожно качнула рукоять, любуясь на небесно-голубое лезвие.

— Всегда хотела поиграть с ним, но Эни бывает таким вредным. «Это опасно, Падме, ты отрежешь себе уши, Падме», — передразнила она мужа.

— Энакин прав, играть с мечом опасно, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— Да-а-а? Не может быть. А почему? Потому что я случайно могу сделать так? — Она коснулась светящимся лезвием руки джедая, тот дернулся и вскрикнул от боли. — Или так? — Меч обжег ему ногу. — Теперь ты веришь, что я не та милая Падме, которую ты знал? Что я не марионетка Палпатина? Что я делаю только то, чего хочу сама?

Падме поднесла меч близко-близко к его лицу, от жара начала обугливаться борода. Медленно провела вдоль щеки, вдыхая запах паленых волос и горелой кожи.

— Лучше не дергайся, если не хочешь остаться без головы раньше времени, — выдохнула она ему на ухо.

Оби-Ван зашипел сквозь зубы, пытаясь отстраниться от обжигающего клинка.

— Падме, что бы ни сделал с тобой Палпатин, я смогу помочь.

Она зарычала. Воткнув меч джедаю в плечо, она с наслаждением смотрела, как тот корчится и кричит. Опомнилась Падме только когда его глаза закатились, и он обмяк в кресле.

Она выключила меч и отступила назад. Аккуратней, Падме, так он сдохнет слишком быстро.

Плечо джедая было обуглено до костей, тошнотворно воняло паленым мясом. Туника вокруг раны продолжала дымиться, и Падме забеспокоилась, как бы не сработала пожарная тревога. 

Достав бутылку воды, Падме потушила тлеющую ткань. Вторую бутылку она вылила на голову Оби-Вану. Тот вздрогнул, вскрикнул и замер, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не тревожить рану. Лицо его было белым от боли, дыхание быстрым и поверхностным.

— Я достаточно убедительна? — спросила Падме. — Или тебе нужны еще доказательства, что я действую по своей воле?

Оби-Ван на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Падме, меня пытался убить Коди, — хрипло сказал он. — Человек, с которым мы бок о бок прошли всю войну. И поверь, никто не стоял рядом с ним, приставив бластер к затылку. А теперь и ты ведешь себя... странно. Не похоже на простое совпадение.

— Ты что, — Падме не удержалась от смеха, — думаешь, у меня чип в голове, как у этих выродков из пробирки?!

— Чип? — поднял брови Оби-Ван. — Падме, я не знаю, чип или что-то другое. Ситхи могущественны. Но я знаю тебя, ты можешь бороться. Ты сильная. Сопротивляйся, прошу тебя. Сражайся.

— Да, Оби-Ван, — ласково согласилась она. — Я сильная. Просто я не на твоей стороне. 

И она снова включила меч.

 

Не получив добровольных аплодисментов, Падме намеревалась вырвать их силой. Она заставит джедая признать, что она не жертва Палпатина, а его полноправный союзник. Она заставит его просить о пощаде. Умолять остановиться. Заставит поверить в ее жестокость.

Меч касался тела то в одном, то в другом месте, оставляя жуткие ожоги. Оби-Ван уже не пытался сдерживать крики. Несколько раз вспыхивали наручники, когда он инстинктивно тянулся к Силе, и тогда его тело корежило в жестоких судорогах.

Ну же, джедай. Ужасайся. Бойся меня. Умоляй о пощаде.

— Падме, — простонал Оби-Ван. — Пожалуйста…

Да. Да. Умоляй. Проси. Моли.

— Пожалуйста, Падме… Я могу помочь…

— Себе помоги! — в бешенстве выкрикнула она. Не разбираясь, взмахнула мечом, клинок прочертил широкую обугленную полосу через грудь и живот. Голова Оби-Вана запрокинулась, он снова потерял сознание.

Как он смеет?! Она без пяти минут Императрица Галактики! Она может убить его одним движением! Как он смеет не верить?! Как он смеет считать ее жертвой?!

Кажется, она начинала понимать, за что его так ненавидела Вентресс.

Тяжело дыша, Падме выключила меч и раздраженно швырнула рукоять о переборку. 

Световой меч не позволял дать выход ярости. Слишком опасное оружие, слишком смертоносное. Слишком легко искалечить или убить, не успев насладиться агонией. Ей больше подошел бы нож или хлыст. 

Падме прошлась по каюте, выравнивая дыхание и успокаивая мысли. Конечно, от джедая нужно избавиться, но ужасно не хотелось делать это прямо сейчас. Ни радости, ни удовлетворения от такого убийства. Сначала он должен поверить, что она — на самом деле она, а не марионетка Палпатина, никаких чипов или внушений, он должен признать ее — и только потом сдохнуть. Только тогда его смерть ее действительно порадует.

Нет. Оставлять его слишком рискованно. Может случайно узнать Энакин, а это будет… некстати. Ему пока рано знать о ней правду.

Падме прикусила костяшки пальцев, рассматривая измученного джедая. Жаль, ужасно жаль. Но она не стала бы той, кто есть, если бы из-за мимолетных удовольствий ставила под угрозу дело своей жизни.

Она подобрала меч. Взяла джедая за подбородок, разворачивая его лицо к себе. Скользнула губами по обожженной коже, прижалась к его губам, настойчиво целуя.

— Пора просыпаться, дорогой, — прошептала она.

Оби-Ван застонал, с трудом открыл глаза и долго пытался сфокусировать взгляд.

— Падме…

— Прощай, Оби-Ван. — Она еще раз коснулась губ, потом приставила рукоять светового меча к его груди. Подождала несколько секунд, давая джедаю возможность осознать происходящее.

— Не говори ничего, — предупредила Падме. — Не порти момент.

— Падме… — прошептал он.

Она нажала на кнопку.

Голубые глаза широко распахнулись, тело дернулось и обмякло.

Падме долго стояла, сжимая в руке световой меч, разглядывая дымящуюся дыру в груди Оби-Вана, лицо, на котором застыло умоляющее выражение. Так легко представить, что он молит ее о пощаде. Но она знала: даже сейчас он просит не за себя.

Она так и не дождалась аплодисментов.

Падме швырнула меч на колени мертвого джедая и вызвала дроидов.

— Приберите тут. Когда выйдем из гиперпространства, избавьтесь от мусора. И напомните стереть вам память.

 

***  
Глаза Энакина горели желтым пламенем.

— Пойдем со мной. Мы будем править Галактикой — вместе.

— О, Эни! — Падме пылко обняла его. — Я уже думала, ты никогда не предложишь.


End file.
